Quizás
by Irene Bicho
Summary: DRAMIONE Porque Draco aun la recuerda, pero sabe que quizás todo fue un enorme error. Solo quizás. NO HAPPY ENDING CONFORME CON LA HISTORIA REAL Disfrutadlo.


**DISCLAIMER:** _Los personajes no son míos. Son de la grandísima J.K. Rowling que tan buena es al prestárnoslo. Los drabbles si son míos y mi ejercito de inferis atacará a cualquiera que se atreva a robarlos._  
**GENERO: **_Romance._  
**PAREJA: **_Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger._  
**RATING: **_T_  
**N/A:** _Cuando escribí este fic, en mi Spotify sonaba "Con solo una mirada", de Georgina. A mi me inspiró, no sé a vosotros. Espero que os guste la historia. _

* * *

**- QUIZÁS TENÍA QUE HABER SIDO ASÍ -**

Aún recuerda como se dirigió a ella, entre cientos de cuerpos muertos y otros tantos de heridos, y en ese castillo que tantas de sus peleas y desprecios había presenciado, le había pedido perdón. Le susurró que lo sentía mientras la cogía de la mano y ella lo miró a los ojos sin contestarle, para luego darse media vuelta e irse.

Recuerda como dejó pasar los días y como, tras ellos, siguieron las semanas y los meses. En su mente ha quedado grabado el momento del recuentro, el invierno siguiente, cuando se quedó paralizado en esa tienda al verla entrar y el dolor demoledor que lo inundó al oír el escueto "buenos días" que ella acertó a pronunciar.

Y ahora, tirando el cigarrillo al suelo mientras espera bajo la lluvia, piensa que quizás no podía esperar más de ella ni de su relación. Quizás tenía que haber sido así.

* * *

**- QUIZÁS OLVIDÓ QUE NO TENÍA DERECHO A ELLA -**

No lo ha olvidado. Es imposible que lo haga, porque nunca vivió nada tan eterno como esa espera y nunca fue tan insolente como al pedirle que saliera con él.

- Cena conmigo esta noche.

Y funcionó. Y no lo pudo creer, pero ella apareció en ese restaurante y estaba hermosa. Y no sabían de que hablar y eran fríos, inseguros, lejanos. Y las risas no eran sinceras, solo educadas. Porque él se equivocó al pedirlo y ella al aceptar. Porque fue el primer error de muchos, aunque en ese entonces él pensara que estaba bien. Pero no.

Y ahora, mientras se sube el cuello del abrigo en un intento por resguardarse más del frío, piensa que quizás no debió forzar las cosas. Quizás olvidó que no tenía derecho a ella.

* * *

**- QUIZÁS SER SOLO AMIGOS HUBIERA ESTADO BIEN -**

Si se concentra, puede volver a oír su teléfono sonar y su voz al otro lado. Puede volverla a oír pidiéndole una segunda cita. Y él aceptó, claro que aceptó. Y se vistió para la ocasión y fue puntual. Se volvieron a encontrar en un bar y esta vez fue más ameno.

Puede volver a ver como, al final de la noche, ella esbozó una sonrisa. Y fue la primera que le dirigió a él. Puede volver a sentir como se remendó su corazón en los tres segundos que duró esa sonrisa. Y él la llevo a casa y se despidieron en la puerta.

Y ahora, consultando impaciente el reloj, piensa que quizás no debería haberla vuelto a buscar y que ese debería haber sido el final de todo. Quizás ser solo amigos hubiera estado bien.

* * *

**- QUIZÁS LE EXIGIÓ DEMASIADO AL MUNDO -**

Todavía recuerda como se deslizó por primera vez entre sus sabanas. Todavía puede evocar su sensualidad al nombrarlo y su dulzura al darle un beso la mañana siguiente.

- Buenos días, Draco.

Todavía siente su cuerpo junto al de él cuando se va a dormir y echa de menos que se quedara leyendo hasta altas horas de la noche con la luz de la mesilla encendida. Todavía puede invocar su recuerdo si hunde su nariz en la almohada que un día tuvo ella.

Y ahora, mientras se sienta en un escalón, cansado, piensa que quizás tenerla entre sus brazos fue maravilloso, pero no por ello correcto. Quizás le exigió demasiado al mundo.

* * *

**- QUIZÁS ELLA NUNCA LE PERTENECIÓ DEL TODO -**

Sigue pensando en el día que le pidió matrimonio. Apenas llevaban dos años saliendo, pero él lo tenía claro. Y la esperó en el salón de casa con una cena romántica y se lo pidió cuando ella volvió del trabajo.

Y ella cedió a sus deseos y practicaron sexo frente a la chimenea. Y comenzaron los preparativos. Ella estaba emocionada y cada día estaban más enamorados. Y en absoluto parecía una relación frágil o con poco futuro.

Y ahora, mientras mete la mano dentro de su abrigo y busca otro cigarro, piensa que quizás el amor no le dejó ver que cada cosa tiene su sitio y terminan ahí tarde o temprano. Quizás ella nunca le perteneció del todo.

* * *

**- QUIZÁS HUBIERA SIDO MEJOR NO JODERLE LA VIDA -**

Cuando cierra los ojos, sigue viendo su cara. Y se siente un capullo. Porque lo fue y lo sabe, y no pudo hacer nada para frenar las consecuencias de sus actos. Porque cuando cierra los ojos, sigue viendo su cara, y no es agradable. No ve su rostro al despertar, no ve la sonrisa que le escapaba cuando intentaba enfadarse con él, no ve el brillo en sus ojos cuando se besaban.

No. Ve el dolor grabado a fuego en sus pupilas, el reflejo de si mismo y esa zorra del catering liándose sobre una mesa, al lado del pastel de bodas. Y recuerda que al llegar a casa, ya no estaba su ropa ni sus libros ni ella. Nada seguía en su sitio.

Y ahora, dejando que una lágrima se mezcle en su cara con las gotas de lluvia, piensa que quizás hubiera sido mejor para los dos seguir odiándose mutuamente, sin perdones. Quizás hubiera sido mejor no joderle la vida.

* * *

**- QUIZÁS ESO ES PEDIR DEMASIADO-**

Quizás tenía que haber sido así. Quizás olvidó que no tenía derecho a ella. Quizás ser solo amigos hubiera estado bien. Quizás le exigió demasiado al mundo. Quizás ella nunca le perteneció del todo. Quizás hubiera sido mejor no joderle la vida.

Y ahora, veinte años después, cuando la ve aparecer por la esquina de la calle con su familia, permanece en su puerta el tiempo justo para que ella se de cuenta de que él está ahí. Y luego desaparece antes de que Ron o los niños lo vean. Porque él no quiere tener problemas con su marido ni romper su familia, él solo quiere ver en sus ojos que aún lo reconoce y, con un poco de suerte, que no le guarda rencor.

Y piensa que quizás no debería ir más a su puerta, esperando que Hermione lo invite a subir. Quizás eso es pedir demasiado.

* * *

**N/A:** _Me he emocionado escribiendo todas y cada una de las escenas de este fic. Espero haber sabido transmitir lo que sentía. Ojalá que os haya gustado mucho, mucho. Agradeceré los reviews. Un besazo enorme a todos los que me leeis._


End file.
